Last Butterfly
by kazeminami
Summary: A veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea, la vida da vueltas y el destino nos lleva a donde no queríamos volver, mentiras, engaños, muertes, dudas, romance, donde el pasado y el presente se encuentran para confundirlos,que decidirán? Sorato Y Mimato
1. Chapter 1

Bueno es mi primer fic así que espero que tengan un poco de consideración con migo :) basicamente la historia estara dividida en unos 20 capitulos, bueno esa es la idea pero uno nunca sabe que puede pasar, es una historia bastante rara pero espero que les guste, eso sí les advierto que tiene una fuerte dosis de drama y romance asi que si no les gusta eso mejor ni lean jaja.

La historia es un sorato pero contiene gran cantidad de mimato y otras parejas que con el avanzar de la historia irán apareciendo, solo quiero recomendarles que no se sorprendan de nada ya que en este fic todo puede pasar muajajajajjaja (risa maléfica) xD.

Algo muy importante es agradecer a **Mizh-n-Rozh o Rose** como mejor la conozcan, antes que nada quiero decir que sin la ayuda de esta chica el capitulo no seria lo que es, ya que ella me ayudo y me oriento en varias cosas así como también corrigió algunas, por esa razón y por la paciencia infinita que me tuvo GRACIAS ROSEEE!:D en este mismo momento tengo un altar para Rose con una foto mega grande de ella y todo jaja no mentira pero si le estoy verdaderamente agradecida.

Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenerme y entretener al lector..

Bueno sin mas vueltas los dejo con el fic y espero les guste.

* * *

Last Butterfly

Capítulo 1 - Noche Estrellada.

En una ciudad de Europa, específicamente en París, protegida bajo el manto de la noche, paseaba con tranquilidad por un pequeño parque de la zona una chica de largos cabellos castaños; cualquiera que la viera diría que llevaba un gran problema sobre sus hombros ya que parecía muy afligida y cansada, al detenerse a mitad de un puente situado sobre el lago del parque dejo salir un gran suspiro, pareciera que de esa forma trataba de deshacerse de sus frustraciones. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lago, lo observó cuidadosamente y su rostro cambió por uno de molestia, ¿acaso era posible que ese lago estuviera tan calmado y quieto? Por un momento sintió envidia, ¿eso era posible? Es que se veía tan tranquilo… tan feliz ahí donde estaba, todo lo contrario a ella, pero luego de un rato ese sentimiento desapareció, y sonrió por lo tonta de su idea: ¿sentir envidia de un lago? ¡Qué era eso! Era verdad que en ese momento no se encontraba bien pero tampoco deseaba ser un lago.

Mientras ésta seguía con la mente en otro planeta, siente una mano sobre su hombro, su cuerpo se congeló, quería correr, gritar pero un sentimiento de pánico la invadió y su cuerpo no respondió. Miles de ideas de lo que podría sucederle pasaron por su mente, ninguna muy agradable que digamos. ¿Qué haría ahora? No veía a nadie cerca que pudiera ayudarla, ¡esa persona podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella y nadie sabría que paso de ella!

Mientras ésta ya se despedía de este mundo, como una revelación, una idea apareció en su mente… si bien era arriesgada era todo lo que podía hacer, era eso o nada. Así que sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde piso a su atacante en el pie derecho con todas sus fuerzas, él se alejo, ¡bien! ¡Usaría esa oportunidad para escapar! Pero su atacante fue más rápido, y la sujeto de la cintura con fuerza para evitar su escape.

Terror no era suficiente para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, toda su vida pasó ante sus ojos, había tanto que no hizo, tanto que quería hacer, que decir, que sentir… en ese momento un suave aroma llega a ella, al principio se sorprendió, ya que le era muy familiar, pero luego lo reconoció y sonrió. Sabía de quién se trataba. Nadie más tendría ese olor tan dulce y fuerte al mismo tiempo, y como volviendo la cordura, a su cuerpo dijo:

- No deberías asustar así a las jóvenes indefensas, Taichi - terminó girándose para ver a su atacante con una sonrisa calmada y divertida, no se había equivocado era el su amigo de la infancia.

Al verla no pudo más que sonreír por todo lo que sólo Dios sabe, su amiga había imaginado en el momento en que la tocó y dejando salir una suave risilla dijo:

- Mimi, si ambos sabemos que no eres una joven indefensa… ni mucho menos - colocando ambas manos sobre la cabeza, como muestra de lo poco serio que era cuando se trataba de su amiga.

Ofendida por el comentario, la joven cambia su tono dulce por uno más alto y molesto - Pero qué dices, tonto, por supuesto que lo soy, que tú no lo creas no es mi problema - girándose para darle la espalda ofendida.

El chico sólo sonríe, sabía bien cómo cambiar la actitud de esa niña, no por nada eran amigos desde siempre… y rodeándola para ver su rostro dice:

- Ah... vamos Mimi, no te pongas así, no es para tanto - en ese momento el rostro del chico choca contra la mirada fija de la castaña, pudiendo ver así la gran y hermosa sonrisa tan fresca y feliz de éste.

Con su rostro tan cerca de suyo la joven, podía sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían así que dijo:

- Está bien, ¿a que viniste? - tomando distancia de éste antes de que notara sus mejillas sonrojadas, disimulándolo con un falso tono molesto. No podía enojarse con Taichi, él era su amigo desde la infancia, la conocía muy bien y sabía que nunca se resistiría a esa sonrisa que siempre le daba cuando ella se colocaba en plan niña mimada.

Sonrió por dentro al recordar que siempre fue así, ella se molestaba con él por sus comentaros sinceros y poco delicados, y éste sólo sonreía como no notando que ella buscaba que la adularan así que sin más remedio debía perdonarlo.

Mientras Mimi revivía su infancia, el chico, como recordando el porqué estaba allí, cambio su sonrisa por una cara más seria y dijo sin rodeos:

- Yamato me mandó buscarte.

Saliendo de su mundo de ensueños y como asimilando lo que éste le decía, Tachikawa se quedó en silencio, algo poco normal en ésta, así que su amigo se preocupó… pero al ver la sonrisa en la cara de ella supo que estaba bien.

- ¿Yamato me mando buscar? ¡Qué bueno! - dice saltando de alegría como una niña chiquita, a lo que Taichi sólo sonreía, bastaba con pronunciar "Yamato" y esa chica cambiaba de ánimo por más triste que se encontrara.

- Siempre te pones así cuando se trata de él - dice sonriendo.

Pero a ésta pareció no darle gracia como a él, y lo demostró cambiando su rostro alegre por uno serio y dijo:

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes, Taichi? Si Yamato me mandó buscar es porque ya ha tomado una decisión.

- ¿Decisión? - ¿de qué decisión hablaba? No la entendía.

- ¡Sí! - dice ella, volviendo a cambiar su rostro serio por uno de felicidad, y continua con un tono más calmado y pausado, como buscando la comprensión de su amigo ante un tema tan delicado, según ésta -. Antes de salir de casa, le dije que no volvería hasta que tomara una decisión con respecto a nosotros y si te mandó a buscarme es porque ya la ha tomado - la emoción se notaba en su voz y se le veían estrellitas en los ojos, pero éstas desaparecieron al no encontrar la emoción en su amigo como esperaba.

Un suspiro de cansancio sale de los labios del chico, y con cara de fastidio dice:

- ¿Es que acaso no te cansas de eso, Mimi?

- ¿De qué hablas? - dice ésta confundida, es verdad que no esperaba que su amigo saltara de emoción como ella, pero tampoco se esperaba la cara de sepulcro que éste tenía.

Él le responde sin rodeos: - De ser rechazada por Yamato, ¿no te cansas de eso? ¿Por qué mejor no te fijas en alguien más, en un chico que esté interesado en ti, en un chico de tu edad…? - dice éste de lo más tranquilo y sincero, pero aparentemente ella no lo tomó de ese modo ya que en cuanto el miró a la chica, pudo ver odio total hacia él y fue ahí que una sonora cachetada se escucho claramente en el silencio de la noche.

Histérica, ésta empieza a gritar:

- ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que mire a alguien que no sea Yamato? Nunca vuelvas a decirlo, nunca… ¿entendiste? ¡Nunca! - con furia y odio, sentimientos poco comunes en Mimi. A lo que Taichi se asusta, ella jamás le había pegado, no había visto tanto odio en ella y menos hacia él, así que asustado y dolido dice:

- Lo siento, Mimi, yo no quería ofenderte, es solo que yo… - con el rostro mirando hacia el suelo, y la voz con un tono apenado.

Esto obviamente llego al corazón de la castaña así que volviendo en sí, dice:

- Lo siento también, Taichi, no quise hacerlo… pero sólo la idea de no estar con Yamato me altera ya sabes cuánto lo quiero y bueno… lo siento – dice, sintiéndose muy apenada por haber perdido los estribos así con quien la había soportado por tanto tiempo.

El castaño recuperó su sonrisa normal ante este gesto de su amiga, si bien ella era una persona adorable, no solía pedir disculpas por sus fallas… estaba muy acostumbrada a que la mimaran, pero si las pedía era porque en realidad lo sentía, así que abrazándola dice:

- Está bien. Ya vámonos, Yamato debe estar esperando - al ver la sonrisa de ésta, la toma de la mano para correr hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una mansión enorme, específicamente sobre el tejado, refugiado en la oscuridad de la noche y como única compañera la luna, un joven miraba la noche con ojos tristes… la luna alumbraba su rostro haciéndolo ver más hermoso de lo que era, si eso es posible, lo que no sabía era que mientras él meditaba con la luna como testigo, alguien lo observaba atento desde las sombras.

- ¿Mirando el cielo de nuevo? Ya creo que te gusta más estar aquí que conmigo - escucha decir a alguien con un tono divertido fingiendo tristeza, y sorprendido se gira para ver de quién provenía ese comentario ya que juraba que estaba solo.

Al notar el rostro de su acompañante salir de entre las sombras sonrió con cariño, pues se trataba de su pequeño hermano, el único ser en Europa capaz de sacar el verdadero ser de Yamato, ese que sólo le era revelado a seres muy especiales. La razón de que la calidez no desapareciera por completo de su corazón, sí quería a sus amigos, pero el amor que sentía por su hermano era distinto… era puro, sin apuros, sin presiones. Él simplemente lo amaba.

- Sólo observo el cielo, ya sabes que me da tranquilidad - dice volviendo su rostro de nuevo sereno a su compañera de tantas noches, la luna.

- Ya lo sé hermano, pero pasas demasiado tiempo aquí últimamente - dice éste cambiando su tono divertido por uno preocupado de verdad, su hermano notó esto y se apresuró a decir con una pequeña sonrisa:

- Es que últimamente tengo más cosas que pensar - cambió su rostro tranquilo por uno de tristeza, rostro que pasó desapercibido para Takeru ya que le daba la espalda en ese momento o eso creyó Yamato… pero Takeru conocía muy bien a su hermano y podía suponer cuál era esa razón por la cual su hermano pasaba tanto tiempo pensando.

- ¿Es sobre Mimi? - dijo Takeru.

- Sí - respondió el mayor, ¿para qué mentir de todas formas se enteraría?

Al escuchar la afirmación de su hermano Takeru se llenó de una mezcla de rabia y frustración, ya que por más que conocía el problema de su hermano no podía hacer nada por él. Y bajando la cabeza con tristeza dijo: - ya veo.

- Me casare con ella - dijo Yamato directamente.

- ¡¿Qué? - fue la respuesta de Takeru, lo escuchaba, lo sabía, pero no lo creía, no podía ser verdad… no quería creerlo, es decir, adoraba a Mimi, era como de su familia, pero definitivamente no la quería de cuñada.

Y viendo el pánico dibujado en el rostro de su hermano, Yamato sólo pudo sonreír… es que ese chico era tan sincero que hasta un ciego vería la verdad en su rostro. Así que con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios dijo:

- No pareces muy contento.

La respuesta de su hermano lo despertó de su pesadilla personal.

- No es eso hermano, es sólo que… bueno, yo no lo esperaba, llevan tanto hablando de esto que en realidad no pensé que llegaría - dijo éste más relajado que antes y con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

- Pero llegó hermanito, llegó - le dice éste mirando hacia el cielo de nuevo, Takeru sintió cómo se le rompía el corazón sólo de imaginar la tristeza de su hermano.

Si él mismo se sentía mal, ¿cómo se sentiría Yamato? Y no es como que no quisiera a Mimi y tampoco era que le ponían una pistola en la cabeza para que se casara, pero sabía que ella no era la mujer para su hermano. Amaba a Mimi, era su amiga, como una hermana, y sabia que su hermano la veía igual… por mucho que esta tratara de que eso cambiara.

Takeru estaba confundido y no dudo en comunicárselo a su hermano con una simple pregunta.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿No quieres que me case? - fue la respuesta de Yamato, si a eso se le podía llamar respuesta… mas bien era otra pregunta.

Takeru sintió que Yamato le exigía una respuesta ya que él no dudo en demostrar su desagrado ante la noticia del mismo modo. Debía responder a la pregunta de su hermano, así que menos seguro que antes dijo:

- No es eso, hermano, sabes que adoro a Mimi pero…

- ¿Pero, qué? - exigió saber Yamato mirando a su hermano con determinación.

Ante esta mirada tan penetrante y segura de Yamato, el miedo en el menor creció al igual que su duda y sólo pudo responder con vacilaciones.

- Creo, creo… - dijo éste con signos de miedo, y tras una fuerte inhalación, como tratando de que el valor lo llenara de esa forma, dijo -: Creo que deberías casarte por amor y no porque así lo quieran nuestros padres - terminó diciendo con gran determinación, al parecer el valor que buscaba llego a él.

Observando detenidamente a su hermano, Yamato colocó la mano sobre la cabeza de éste, y mirándolo con dulzura la acarició, terminando así de disipar los miedos de éste, y muy seguro le dijo:  
- ¿Sabes, Takeru? No me había dado cuenta de cuánto creciste… - ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera, de esas que sólo le daba a él. El menor correspondió a la sonrisa de su hermano y de esa forma compartieron un vinculo único que sólo sienten los hermanos.

Luego de ese momento fraternal, Yamato poniéndose de pie, se aleja de su hermano para dirigirse al interior de la casa.

Mirándolo partir con gran tristeza, Takeru sólo puede confiar en que lo que su hermano decidió será lo mejor.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, una pareja muy especial entraba a la residencia de los rubios hermanos, y no exactamente de una forma discreta.

- Mimi, ya te he dicho que no te cargaré hasta el despacho de Yamato - decía Taichi, entrando un poco fastidiado ya que la castaña venía quejándose todo el camino.

- ¡Pero, Taichi! Estoy muy cansada y si voy caminando llegaré sudada, ¿acaso quieres que mi Yama me vea de esa forma? - con tono de reproche y la típica cara de perrito, sí de esas caras a las que no puedes decirle no.

Pero el castaño ya llevaba años entrenándose para resistirse, ya que si caía seria usado vilmente más de una vez, así que con maestría, sonrió como avisando que ese truco no funcionaba en él y dijo:

- Ah… no me importa en lo mas mínimo, ya cumplí con traerte, además es imposible que llegues en ese estado a la oficina, sólo está a unos metros de aquí - como queriendo hacer entender a la castaña que lo que pedía, además de absurdo, no era necesario. Pero claro… ésta no cedería así de fácil y contraatacó.

- Pero me hiciste correr por toda la ciudad, y si camino un poco más moriré - era su estrategia final "la lástima".

Pero Taichi no era tonto, sabía que era un capricho más de su amiga para parecer más frágil ante Yamato. Si accedía a eso seguro le diría a Yamato que había caminado kilómetros y kilómetros en su huida, y claro, juraría que cuando Taichi la encontró se encontraba en el peor de los estados y éste debió cargarla hasta la casa.

Ya se imaginaba la historia que tenía pensado contar, así que con una sonrisa divertida, le dijo: - Pues no te vendría nada mal perder unos kilos de más sabes - claro, el enfado de la castaña no tardo en aparecer, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir que estaba gorda?

- ¡Estás insinuando que estoy gorda! – dijo, con una cara digna de un demonio y nada linda, cómo solía ser.

- Si lo ves por ese lado debe ser por algo, yo solo dije que no te vendría mal -siguiendo con su juego de hacer enfadar a la castaña.

No podía negarlo, era lo mejor que existía para él… ver las distintas caras de Mimi sin saber cómo responder, escuchar las absurdas defensas de ésta, y lo mejor, cuando ésta decidía matarlo y lo perseguía por toda la casa buscando su cabeza en venganza. Y su pronóstico no erró. Ella actuó exactamente de ese modo.

- ¡Taichi Yagami, me las pagarás! - con ojos que echaban fuego. Ya no lo soportaba lo mataría, no importaba si la arrestaban, él se lo merecía por ofenderla y de ese modo empezó la batalla Yagami vs. Tachikawa.

Taichi sólo reía mientras corría por su vida, ya que Mimi lo perseguía con una mirada asesina, pero su juego fue interrumpido por un sonido muy conocido para los dos.

Era el sonido de la garganta de Yamato cuando exigía su atención, y no se equivocaron, al mirar sobre la escalera se encontraba Yamato recostado sobre el barandal con los brazos cruzados, molesto; ambos castaños detuvieron su matanza para observarlo, en cuanto éste sintió las miradas de los dos dijo:

- ¿Podrían dejar de mostrarse su amor por un momento, al menos ante mí? - esto último lo dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios rompiendo así el hielo.

- ¡Yamato! - fue lo primero que dijo Tachikawa antes de tirarse a sus brazos con entusiasmo, éste la recibió con cariño y miró a Taichi desafiante pero divertido.

La respuesta del castaño no se hizo esperar, y mostrando también una gran sonrisa, dijo:

- ¡Já! Yamato, no puedes compararte conmigo, y lo sabes, además tu novia se muere por mi - esto último lo dijo colocándose en una pose extremadamente sexy.

- Sí, lo sé Taichi, pero podrían tratar de respetar esta casa - con un falso tono de molestia a lo que éste sólo sonrió.

Pero la joven no estaba de acuerdo con su juego y dijo: - No digas esas cosas, sabes que no es verdad, yo te adoro, Yamato.

Y mirándola con ternura y acariciando su cabeza, dijo

- Lo sé, Mimi.

Eso no era lo que la castaña quería escuchar, ella buscaba un "yo también te amo, amor". No un seco "lo sé" y Taichi lo notó, notó la tristeza en los ojos de Mimi, así que decidió interferir antes de que ésta le dijera algo a Yamato, y las cosas salieran de un juego inocente para entrar en una discusión acalorada.

- Perfecto, Mimi, ya has despertado a la bestia de Yamato - dijo como buscando molestar al rubio cosa que paso.

- ¿Qué dices, Yagami? Si ambos sabemos quién es el mejor - con cara de galán y una sonrisa arrogante.

Y viendo que logró su objetivo prosiguió el juego diciendo: - Por supuesto que sí, ¡yo!

- Ya quisieras, Yagami - dijo Yamato con su característica galantería y tomando la mano de su novia, la besó y preguntó - ¿Quién crees que es mejor Mimi?

Al principio le sorprendió el acto de su novio, pero lo recibió con gusto y dijo:

- ¡Ya basta, chicos! ¡Parecen unos niños! Saben que no puedo elegir entre ustedes, a ambos los quiero pero de formas distintas, así que me sería imposible decidir - dijo con una linda sonrisa

- Está bien, sabemos la respuesta - dijeron ambos, lo cual produjo la risa de los tres y de esa forma terminó la pequeña disputa por el poder masculino en la mansión Ishida.

Con todos más calmados y relajados, Yamato recordó algo muy importante.

- Es verdad, ¿donde estabas, Mimi? - dijo serio.

La joven cambió su sonrisa por un rostro serio y mirando a Yamato dijo:

- Te dije que me iría hasta que pensaras en nosotros, y creo que si me mandaste buscar es por esa razón - dijo con la esperanza de que así fuera, claro que no mostró sus nervios, ella debía parecer tranquila y segura… así que se alejó de éste, rompiendo su abrazo con pesadez para esperar su respuesta.

Bajando la mirada triste, Yamato dijo:

- Tienes razón, pero también es porque me tenías preocupado, sabes que no me gusta que salgas sola de noche.

- Y por eso me tiene cuidándote como tu niñera - agregó Taichi, fingiendo molestia pero en realidad era para bajar la tensión que se sentía entre la pareja.

- Baka - dijo Yamato, sabía que las intenciones de Taichi eran buenas, así que en agradecimiento le regala una sonrisa y dice -. ¿Taichi podrías llamar a los demás? Tengo un anuncio que dar.

Mimi creyó estar soñando, ¿acaso podía ser lo que tanto había esperado?

- Yamato… podría ser que…

Yamato no dijo nada solo sonrió a su novia como respuesta.

- Ay… Yama - abrazándolo con alegría.

- La verdad es que me gustaría mucho que guardaras el secreto hasta que yo se los diga, ¿está bien? - le dijo el rubio guiñando un ojo a la castaña que ahora no se despegaba de él y tenía una sonrisa de no creer en los labios.

* * *

**notas de la autora**

Y que les pareció? como dije antes es mi primer fic y estoy mega emocionada por saber que les pareció por lo mismo espero reviews xD.

Acepto criticas constructivas, tomatazos y hasta criticas ofensivas todo por mejorar ¬¬ claro espero que no tengan que llegar a lo ultimo.

Cualquier duda que tengan las aclarare con gusto, no duden en preguntar .

Una vez más muchas gracias a Rose que me apoyó en este proyecto, espero que me tengas paciencia Rose prometo que mejoraré jajaja

Escribir este capitulo podría decirse que fue sencillo ya que prácticamente se escribió solo, las palabras salían de mi mente como lo más natural del mundo ni siquiera pensé mucho para escribir, pero al mismo tiempo fue un reto ya que me propuse hacer una historia que llegue a sus corazones como muchas de las suyas me llegaron a mí, es como una especie de regalo para ustedes por ayudar a que mi imaginación vuele y aunque no lo crean leer fics me ayudo en varios momentos difíciles, me refiero a que me distraían y me ponían una sonrisa en los labios de nuevo, por eso, deseo darles lo mejor de mi y prometo mejorar en cada capitulo, de hecho ya tengo otros dos escritos y dependiendo de como sea recibido esté los subiré rápidamente.

Sin mas vueltas los dejo y les deseo un hermoso dia o lo que resta de él, espero muchos reviews ^_^.

Matta ne! nos leemos pronto xD


	2. amanecer turbio

Capitulo 2 – amanecer turbio

En la pequeña isla de Odaiba, en Japón, se podía observar una figura femenina a través de un enorme ventanal, el cual, pertenecía al balcón de una de las habitaciones del edificio departamental ¨Palacio de Odaiba¨, la joven de cortos cabellos rojizos cuyas mejillas húmedas brillaban ante los débiles rayos del amanecer mostraba signos de agotamiento y dolor, observando su rostro descompuesto se podía casi sentir su angustia, su delicada figura se sostenía dificultosamente sobre sus piernas, mientras trataba de contener esas rebeldes lagrimas que presionaban sus hermosos ojos color carmesí , en ellos se veía confusión, furia, rabia, miedo y soledad, más que nada soledad, todos estos sentimientos luchaban entre sí y ella solo podía esperar para ver cuál sería el ganador, cuál sería el primero en salir esta vez, cuál sería el que la derrumbaría este día y teniendo como único testigo de su lucha interna al sol de la mañana, este momento de íntimo dolor fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien ingresando a la habitación, la joven apenas y le dio importancia ya que estaba inmersa en su propio mundo, ni siquiera se molesto en observar a su acompañante, estaba casi segura de quien podría ser y como ratificando su teoría esa persona dijo.

-aún estas despierta, te dije que descansaras –escucho débilmente, sonrió para sí misma no había fallado en su hipótesis, como siempre "él" se mantenía pendiente de ella, de hecho llego a creer que había tardado demasiado y sin pensar mucho su respuesta dijo.

-no puedo hacerlo – muy bajo, tanto que cualquiera diría que era un susurro pero su acompañante la escucho y dejo salir un suspiro como respuesta, ella sabía que lo preocupaba de más actuando tan tercamente, pero que podía hacer no se sentía con ganas de dormir.

-lo sé cariño pero debes descansar -dijo de forma dulce y cansada el chico de piel tostada y ojos verdes, no le gustaba tener que regañar a su novia pero debía descansar, busco abrazarla por la espalda ya que está no había despegado su mirada del ventanal, al acercarse a ella observo en su rostro vestigios de que había llorado, se sintió culpable por no poder hacer desaparecer eso que la atormentaba, quería protegerla y la abrazo fuertemente como tratando de ocultarla del dolor, ella correspondió a su abrazo y volvió a llorar sobre el pecho del chico como venía haciendo desde hace unos días atrás, era su apoyo, su compañero, lo único que le daba fuerzas en ese momento para no dejarse caer.

El joven colocó sobre la cabeza pelirroja una de sus mano mientras la otra bajo a su espalda para acariciarla sobre la fina camisola de algodón, con un tono de voz mucho más calmado y dulce el joven dijo -está bien linda todo estará bien de acuerdo estoy aquí, no te dejare, lo prometo -hundiéndola más en su pecho si era posible para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que la protegería de cualquier cosa, ella acepto gustosa profundizar el abrazo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse protegida, algo que solo lograba en los fuertes brazos de su chico, mientras ella se relajaba en su pecho él llenaba su frente con cariñosos y delicados besos intentando hacerla sonreír aunque sea un poco o por lo menos que se sintiera libre para llorar si así lo deseaba y fue lo que sucedió, la joven empezó a emitir pequeños sollozos mientras su novio acariciaba su cabeza suavemente.

La pareja compartía este momento de intimidad sin ser consientes que desde la puerta alguien los observaba con evidentes signos de desprecio y asco, pero antes de que alguno de ellos se diera cuenta de su presencia esta desapareció dejándolos solos.

Después de largo tiempo llorando, por fin la chica accedió a ir a descansar no solo por los ruegos de su novio ante el evidente cansancio de esta sino por el hecho de que su cuerpo lo pedía a grito, llevaba días sin dormir y aunque no lo deseara debía descansar, se acostó en la cama que había a un costado de la amplia habitación, era una cama pequeña pero muy bonita y arreglada, tenía unos pocos peluches y una mesita a lado con un velador dorado haciendo juego con la decoración del resto de la habitación.

-Te quedaras conmigo? –pregunto la colorina a su novio con ojos llenos de necesidad mientras él la observaba desde la cabecera de la cama, ante esta pregunta el rostro neutro del joven cambió, juntó las cejas en singo de molestia y se cuestiono internamente, como podía preguntarle algo así? por supuesto que se quedaría con ella, no podía dejarla sola y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa dijo–Como siempre –rodeando la cama para acercarse a ella, le proporcionó un dulce beso en la frente y tomo asiento a su costado.

Ella sonrió ante el acto de dulzura de su novio, le gustaba ver su cara de molestia y confusión cuando le preguntaba lo mismo cada noche, que mas podía pedir, Rio había estado a su lado desde que paso ese horrible accidente, no se había separado de ella ni un segundo, solo iba a su casa a buscar algo limpio que ponerse y volvía antes que pudiera sentir su ausencia, con ese pensamiento y la sonrisa aún plasmada en su rostro cerró los ojos y aspirando el aroma de su novio se dejo llevar por Morfeo al mundo de los sueños.

Observando que su novia ya se había quedado dormida, salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor, quería tomar un café, la verdad era que también estaba muy cansado pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de dormir, su novia podía necesitarlo y debía estar despierto, esos días habían sido muy duros para ella no dormía más de cinco minutos y despertaba gritando incoherencias, todos los días era lo mismo, él corría a su lado y la tranquilizaba, esa era su rutina desde los últimos días, al entrar al comedor pudo ver sentada en la larga mesa de mármol a una joven muy hermosa también de cabellos rojizos pero estos con pequeños mechones de un color mas claro, se notaba con claridad que era un poco menor que la otra pelirroja, suspiro ya sabía que pasaría y rogo internamente porque no pasara pero aún así dijo secamente -tú también deberías descansar –mientras pasaba a su lado para buscar una taza limpia, no tenía ganas de lidiar con ella ahora pero también debía descansar un poco llevaba varios días sin dormir al igual que ellos y la falta de sueño no hacía más que ponerla de mal humor y por desgracia la pagaba con él.

La pequeña peliroja solo lo miro con ojos llenos de furia y le respondió de la forma más sarcástica que podía.

-Acaso también vas a abrazarme y besarme para llevarme a dormir? -Dijo fingiendo una voz sensual y extendiendo los labios fingiendo un beso.

Este acto lo dejo sorprendido al principio pero al captar el tono que empleaba está su sorpresa cambio por molestia, giro los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que lo hacía para molestarlo, últimamente era lo único que hacía, pero no se sentía de humor como para soportarla entonces le respondió secamente -sabes Ruki a diferencia de ti, no estoy para molestar a Sora, estoy a su lado porque así lo quiero, además es la única forma que tengo de ayudarla.

La joven no pensaba dejar las cosas así de faciles, no dejaría que él la humillara de esa forma, no a ella y respondió -pues te tengo una noticia galán yo no pienso seguir mintiéndole a mi prima, ella merece saber la verdad -Haciendo amague de bajar de la mesa, en ese momento la mirada del chico se dirigió hacia ella y se acerco a donde está se encontraba.

- no te atrevas a incomodarla, bastante me costo que descansara – dijo con una voz ronca, bajando la mirada, podía hostigarlo todo el día y no le importaría pero no permitiría que fastidiara a Sora así que la sujetó del brazo antes de que bajara de la mesa completamente.

Ante esto con una mirada de odio puro ella respondió -mi prima merece saber qué clase de patán es su maravilloso novio –todo esto lo dijo haciendo movimientos de burla como imitando a Sora cuando esta hablaba de su novio.

Suspiró fastidiado, en verdad que esa chica no se cansaba de tratar de molestarlo y girando los ojos cansado dijo -Ruki deja de decir esas tonterías sabes que amo a Sora más que a nada, no la molestes, ella sufriría mucho, además –cambiando su tono de voz por uno más bajo y dolido dijo bajando la mirada hacia el suelo -no es un buen momento, por favor, te lo ruego –medio suplicando, parecía realmente sincero pero la chica no sedería tan fácil, no señor, no era de las que creían en las caras bonitas y mucho menos tratándose de ese chico a quien odiaba tanto.

-pues sabes Rio no veo cual es el mejor momento si no le digo ahora, se engañara mas y eso no pienso permitirlo –ahora sí logro escapar del agarre del chico ya que este suavizo su agarre, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida para subir a la habitación de su prima.

Por supuesto que eso no podía permitirlo no podía permitir que esa niña lastimara a Sora con sus palabras y mucho menos en este momento tan doloroso para ella, la siguió y antes de que llegara a las escaleras la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el comedor de nuevo y mirándola a la cara dijo –Escucha, sé que no te agrado y tampoco intento caerte bien pero no voy a permitir que le hagas esto a Sora y menos en este momento, si quieres destruir mi relación, hazlo, pero no en este momento te lo ruego, no por mí, por tu prima, por favor entiéndelo si ella escucha eso ahora solo le traerás más dolor del que ya está pasando, por favor, te lo ruego -Dice con un tono de voz más dolido que al principio y con los ojos cristalinos llenos de miedo y dolor, pareciera que lloraría en cualquier momento pero eso era imposible de creer para Ruki, ella creía que fingía igual que siempre pero en algo tenía razón, debía proteger a Sora de ese tipo, pero este no era el mejor momento, su prima estaba destrozada y si perdía a su novio por más basura que este sea ella caería sin remedio a la oscuridad, por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, Rio tenía razón, debía callar la verdad, no era el momento de decirle a su prima lo que sabía de su novio, solo le traería dolor y ya era suficiente con lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, pero que haría con la rabia que la atacaba con solo ver a ese hombre con Sora? ella la quería tanto y quería decirle la verdad pero para su suerte Rio tenía razón, había ido a su casa para ayudarla y apoyarla no a causarle más problemas, pensando en eso se alejo lo suficiente del joven para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle.

-Está bien no se lo diré _por ahora_, pero en cuanto sea el momento debes saber que lo hare sin importar que ruegues o llores, entiendes? –después de decir esto con suma rudeza y frialdad se aleja del comedor dándole la espalda al chico, dejando salir de sus labios un suave _**maldito**_ en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que este lo escuchase.

El de ojos verdes no sabía si alegrarse porque Ruki no diría nada o asustarse de que no diría nada _**todavía**__,_ después de todo esa chica era de cuidado, decidió calmarse tenía algo de tiempo antes de que ella quisiera hablar de nuevo y para entonces esperaba encontrar la forma de callar a esa niña, cansado se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y coloco su cabeza sobre sus brazos para descansar un momento_._

En su habitación ajena a todo lo que sucedía en el comedor descansaba Sora, quien llevaba rato revolviéndose entre sus sabanas, sin más abrió los ojos dejando salir de sus labios un pequeño quejido.

-Rrrr…en el momento en el que decido descansar un poco no puedo dormir -con resignación decidió levantarse para darse una ducha fría a ver si así el cansancio se alejaba, al parecer funciono ya que se sentía un poco mejor, se vistió y decidió ir a la cocina para preparar algo que desayunar y poder ir al hospital de nuevo, antes de salir de la habitación se observo en el gran espejo que colgaba de la pared , pudo ver con sorpresa su rostro demacrado, los ojos hinchados y mas rojos de lo normal de tanto llorar, su cuerpo se veía débil y frágil como si fuera de porcelana, sí, era verdad que últimamente no comía como era debido y tampoco dormía mucho pero no esperaba verse tan mal, era casi irreconocible parecía un fantasma de lo pálida que se encontraba, suspiro con resignación no tenía tiempo para pensar en su apariencia ahora así que bajo las escaleras en dirección al comedor.

Al entrar vio a su novio sentado en una de las sillas de madera con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos sobre la mesa de mármol, parecía cansado y vulnerable así que una idea se le cruzo por la mente, se acerco a él desde atrás muy despacio para no alertarlo y sin que este se lo esperara se recostó sobre él y le susurro al oído -Deberías descansar en la cama amor -en un tono bastante sensual.

Al principio se asusto por sentir un peso sobre él, pero al escuchar la voz de su novia sonrió, no era común que Sora fuera dulce en esos últimos días mucho menos sensual, sin que ella se percatara se dio vuelta para tenerla frente a él, se apresuro a atraparla contra la gran mesa con maestría y la coloco sobre esta, con la joven todavía confusa por el cambio de papeles tan drástico Rio la observo, tan hermosa y dulce como siempre, pensó, aunque ella no estuviera en su mejor momento seguía teniendo esa belleza única que lo encandilo desde el primer momento en que la vio, acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso lentamente con una mezcla de dulzura y necesidad, Sora correspondió al beso con la misma necesidad que su novio, el beso tomo cada vez más fuerza y cambio de un beso dulce y necesitado a uno lleno de pasión y deseo, las manos de la chica que hace unos minutos estaban en el pecho de su novio ahora descansaban en la nuca de este mientras ella besaba a su novio como hace tiempo no lo hacía, por su parte las manos del joven subieron despacio por las piernas de la pelirroja hasta su cintura pasando por su espalda donde se detuvieron y ejerciendo un poco de presión la atrajo más hacia sí, exigiendo más de ella, la deseaba ahí y ahora, al igual que su novio Sora lo deseaba pero una imagen apareció en su mente y pareció apagar ese deseo que hace unos segundos la movía y alejando a su novio como si se tratara de un extraño atacándola hizo crecer la distancia entre ellos terminando así con todo el deseo que su novio demostraba en ese momento.

-lo siento no puedo -Fue su respuesta ante la mirada confusa y sorprendida de su novio, no creyéndose todavía lo que Sora le decía grito histérico -demonios Sora hace más de un mes que no tenemos relaciones –levantando los brazos al aire con evidente molestia y furia.

Viendo los ojos llenos de furia de su novio dijo bajando la cabeza -lo siento Rio – y cambiando su tono apenado por un tono más elevado ella también grito -mi hermano esta en el hospital muriendo y tu quieres tener sexo! Lo siento mucho pero entiéndelo no puedooo! –mirándolo con rencor hizo amague de bajar de la mesa para salir del comedor pero su novio la detuvo y mirándola a los ojos pudo ver que estaban de nuevo vidrioso, se llenó de culpabilidad por ser el causante de sus lagrimas y dijo -Lo siento amor -viendo como su chica lloraba de nuevo ante él trato de abrasarla pero este gesto fue rechazado por ella con las manos espantando las de su novio.

-Eres un idiota lo sabías -dice llena de ira, lo peor de todo era que él lo sabía y no se sentía orgulloso de ello.

-Lo siento linda, por favor discúlpame pero entiéndelo también estoy cansado estuve a tu lado todo este tiempo y bueno, yo solo, te extraño, desde lo que paso no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos que no sea en el hospital y cuando no estamos allí te la pasas llorando, no soporto verte así, además, te necesito es solo eso –bajando la cabeza para que su novia no viera su rostro descompuesto prosiguió -prometo no volver a hacerlo hasta que tú quieras pero perdóname – dijo levantando el rostro y poniendo cara de niño bueno –me perdonas?

La chica pareció volver en si ante estas palabras, era verdad su novio había estado todo este tiempo con ella, no la había dejado sola nunca y ella le pagaba así? Solo porque él deseaba estar con ella, debía sentirse feliz de que después de todo este tiempo él todavía la deseara a pesar de verse horrible ya que llevaba más de un mes casi sin descansar y prácticamente ignorándolo, llorando todo el día.

Haciendo gala de su dulzura sin límites Sora tomo el rostro de su novio entre sus manos, lo beso dulce y tiernamente, al separarse lo miro con ojos llenos de amor y dulzura.

-no tengo nada que disculparte amor, soy yo la que te debe una gran disculpa, te he descuidado tanto en este tiempo, lo siento -dijo con las mejillas rosas por la pena y bajando la mirada avergonzada, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ella seguía sonrojándose al pensar en la intimidad con su novio, Ante este gesto el joven no pudo más que reír divertido y admirar a la mujer que tenía delante de él y es que Sora era así, podía estar furiosa, pero su infinito amor era más grande y aunque ella no tuviera la culpa de nada era ella la que al final pedía disculpas por el dolor de los demás, así que con una sonrisa en los labios la tomo de las manos y dijo –Te Amo –después de observar reaparecer la sonrisa en los labios de su novia este le ofreció llevarla al hospital y salieron de la casa juntos.


	3. fontfontLa Noticiafontfont

primeramente HOLA xD y bueno que puedo decir, muchísimas disculpas por el mega retraso se me descompuso la computadora y cuando me la trajeron toda la memoria estaba borrada ósea perdí todo lo que ya tenía escrito y los que escriben sabrán que repetir un mismo trabajo es algo imposible así que tuve que pensar mucho para volver a escribir este capítulo me llevo mucho tiempo ya que estaba con exámenes y muchos trabajos en la universidad, de verdad estaba muy ocupada pero por fin pude escribir por un lado fue bueno que se me borrara todo ya que creo que me quedo mejor que el que ya tenía escrito pero me costó mucho estaba súper bloqueada jeje bueno espero les guste

Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, si fuera mío les aseguro que seguiría con los mismo personajes jaja

Espero les guste :)

La noticia

En un gran salón con grandes ventanales decorados por cortinas largas y elegantes de color vino con detalles dorados que permitían la débil entrada de luz, se encontraban varios estantes llenos de libros colocados ordenadamente por genero, pequeñas mesitas con vasijas decorativas de colores neutros, el piso de madera barnizada le daba un toque más fresco y en el centro de esta se encontraba una mesa rectangular de madera de aspecto antiguo al igual que todo lo que estaba en el salón, reunidos alrededor estaban todos los miembros de la mansión Ishida, era la sala de reuniones, como le decía Taichi, el lugar donde se trataban temas importantes como en ese preciso momento.

Yamato se encontraba sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa a su costado derecho se encontraba Mimi y a su izquierda estaba Takeru al lado de estos respectivamente se encontraba un joven con cierto aire de intelectual, de cabello azulado, piel blanca y ojos oscuros se notaba que era algo mayor que los demás, luego una joven de tez blanca, cabellos cortos de un color marrón claro y ojos del mismo color los cuales despedían un aura angelical, al otro extremo se encontraba Taichi sentado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados aparentemente serio.

La reunión empezó cuando Yamato se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse a los demás, tenia los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, estaba pensando cómo darles la noticia, todo estaba en silencio hasta que dijo -ya les habrá dicho Taichi que los mande reunir aquí para darles una noticia muy importante que creo no será una sorpresa para nadie- todo lo decía con total seriedad mientras observaba las expresiones de cada una de las personas que estaban sentadas, todos parecían atentos menos dos personas su hermano quien tenía la cabeza gacha y Taichi que lo miraba con gracia y hasta con desafío, esto lo molestaba bastante no es que se llevara mal con Taichi de hecho se llevaban de maravilla desde que se conocieron nació una fuerte amistad entre ellos pero era inevitable esa rivalidad que sentían el uno por el otro tal vez eso ero lo que hacía especial su amistad.

Taichi pareció notar la mirada molesta de Yamato hacia él y decidió aumentar su molestia, después de todo fastidiarlo era como una adicción así que poniendo su mejor cara de incertidumbre dijo - oh! Cual podría ser esa gran noticia Yama?- decía con las manos en las mejillas en un tono exageradamente actuado mientras miraba a su amigo con gracia.

-De que se trata Yamato?-preguntaba el joven de cabellos azulados seriamente interrumpiendo las miradas de odio entre Yamato y taichi cosa a la cual ya estaban acostumbrados todos los que vivían allí.

- como sabrás Joe – refiriéndose al peli azul ignorando a taichi completamente -Mimi y yo estamos comprometidos hace ya bastante tiempo.

-llevan comprometidos 4 años no es verdad?- dijo la joven de cabellos cortos.

- sí por esa razón creo que ya es hora de tomar el siguiente paso -dirigiendo una mirada a Mimi que estaba más que feliz.

En ese momento es interrumpido por la joven de cabellos cortos de nuevo -entonces eso quiere decir que…- pronunciO la pequeña con la mirada fija en Mimi quien le responde con un leve asentimiento a lo cual esta reacciono soltando un grito sonoro- ahhh! No puedo creerlo felicidades hermanaaaa! xD- levantándose para dirigirse hacia mimi y abrazarla para luego dar saltitos de alegría juntas.

Luego de ver esta cómica escena Yamato se dirige a los demás miembros de la casa -aunque creo que ya no hace falta la aclaración les diré que nosotros vamos a…

-CASARNOS!- grita eufórica Mimi que ya no podía permanecer más tiempo en silencio mientras saltaba con Hikari.

Yamato solo sonríe ante la alegría de su novia, ya le resultaba extraño tanto silencio de su parte y continuo -exactamente nos vamos a casar- dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro provocada al ver el festejo de su novia y cuñada, en ese momento todos sus amigos se levantan para felicitarlo, Joe le dio la mano y les deseo lo mejor, Taichi fingiendo llorar se lanzo sobre Yamato para darle un beso que este rechazo con dificultad, ambos chicos se retiraron para felicitar a la novia que ya estaba en la sala continua hablando sobre decorado, pasteles, telas, invitados, en fin solo esta y Hikari entendían de que hablaban, por su parte Yamato vio a su hermano menor quien no se había movido de su lugar desde que llego y tampoco había expresado nada durante la reunión así que decidió acercarse a él, en verdad le preocupaba la falta de comunicación de este.

Colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro del rubio menor pregunto con ese tono preocupado que solo usaba con el -qué te sucede Takeru?.

Contesto sin mucho ánimo -acaso hace falta que lo diga?- levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

La mirada triste de su hermano le rompió el corazón hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía de esa forma -es que no estás feliz con mi decisión?

En ese momento el menor de los Ishida se lleno de rabia y cambiando su expresión de tristeza por una que reflejaba mejor sus sentimientos, miro directamente a los ojos de su hermano y dijo- acaso quieres que este feliz por una decisión que tomaste gracias a la presión de nuestro padre?- todo esto lo dijo en un tono alto pero no lo suficiente para que lo escuchara alguien más que su hermano.

Ante este cambio de actitud poco común en Takeru, Yamato se asusto ya que este solía ser siempre alegre y positivo pero luego vio algo en los ojos azules de su pequeño hermano, era tristeza, preocupación, miedo, en ese momento lo comprendió, su hermano no estaba molesto por su compromiso, estaba asustado por él, tenía miedo a que saliera lastimado por su decisión y se lleno de ternura, a veces olvidaba que Takeru era un soñador del amor eterno.

-Takeru no tienes de que preocuparte no tome esta decisión por la presión de mi padre, lo hago porque creo que es injusto que haga esperar más tiempo a Mimi.

Claro que no creyó esa escusa tan tonta, era verdad llevaban tanto tiempo comprometidos que todos dudaban ya del compromiso pero no era para tanto al menos eso creía Tk- hermano tú no quieres casarte, me lo dicen tus ojos- dijo con suma angustia el rubio menor haciendo gala de lo bien que conocía a su hermano.

Ante esto Yamato solo rio y despeinando a su no tan pequeño hermano con su mano sobre sus rubios cabellos dijo- siempre eres tan profundo hermano como si cada palabra en tu boca fuera una poesía deberías dejar de vivir en ese mundo de ilusiones, no te preocupes por mi estaré bien quiero mucho a Mimi y esto es lo mejor para los dos, acaso alguna vez he hecho algo que no saliera bien?- y sonrió con esa sonrisa de seguridad que solo Yamato podía dar.

-Yamato estás hablando como si esto fuera un negocio mas- expreso molesto el joven rubio mirando a su hermano lo cual produjo que unas pequeñas risillas salieran de los labios del mayor, Yamato sabía que su hermano no se rendiría tan fácilmente era increíblemente terco pero él lo era más, así que cambio a una pose más segura y con un aura algo oscura dijo.

-y acaso no todo en la vida lo es Takeru- mirándolo desafiante seguro de su respuesta pero antes de que Tk pudiera responder a ello el teléfono móvil de Yamato sonó y la conversación entre los hermanos Ishida había terminado con el mayor agradecido de que terminara y el menor un poco resentido con el aparato por interrumpir un momento tan importante según él pero con la seguridad de que no dejaría que este tema terminara ahí o dejaba de llamarse Takeru.

Yamato se alejo un poco de su hermano y este salió del salón para dejarlo hablar en privado

Contesto con un simple - hola.

Alguien al otro lado del teléfono respondió- hola me gustaría hablar con el señor Yamato Ishida.

Era una mujer así que dijo con total seriedad -soy yo, con quien hablo?- podría ser una de sus clientas o una de esas mujeres que lo pretendían sea cual fuere el caso debía ser educado.

-mucho gusto señor Ishida me llamo _Miyako_ Inoue soy la abogada del señor Henry Wong, sabe de quién le hablo?- todo lo decía con un tono de voz frio y aunque con dificultad recordó ese nombre, era un conocido suyo de la niñez uno muy cercano.

-si lo conozco fuimos amigos en la infancia- respondió mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, pero no entendía muy bien que sucedía ya que hacía años que no sabía nada de él de hecho desde que salió de Japón no sabía nada de él.

-bien ya que sabe de quién le hablo entonces sabrá que él es dueño de varios negocios en Japón- continuo la mujer.

-había oído de ello pero en realidad no tengo la certeza, que es lo que quiere decir en realidad- dijo con curiosidad el rubio.

-bien señor Ishida- el tono de voz de la mujer cambio a un susurro con tono sombrío- el señor Wong me pidió que contactara con usted en caso de que a él le pasara algo.

Eso lo sorprendió a que se refería con ¨si le pasara algo¨ -que quiere decir con eso? Acaso Henry tuvo algún problema? Como esta?- lo dijo con un tono medio preocupado medio curioso.

-el señor Henry esta..- la mujer tardo en responder pareciera que buscara las palabras adecuadas para continuar -él está muerto - esto lo dijo con mucha tristeza en la voz como si la seriedad de antes solo fuera una actuación y continuo- tuvo un accidente hace unos días y esta tarde- el silencio reino por un momento pero continuo- _murió_- lo dijo con dolor en la voz y espero la respuesta del rubio pero ya no escuchaba nada así que pregunto- señor Ishida está ahí? hola?.

Yamato estaba en shock no sabía cómo debía tomar esa noticia si bien hacia años que no sabía nada de su amigo no era como que lo hubiera olvidado, lo recordaba como un gran amigo de la infancia, un compañero de juegos, un hermano en los momentos más difíciles y saberlo muerto era algo que no se imaginaba y en ese momento le vino a la cabeza otra persona más - _SORA_ – como un murmullo el nombre salió de sus labios pero la mujer al otro lado lo escucho y respondió.

-la señorita Sora no sabe que me contacte con usted era parte de la petición del señor Henry Wong - el tono serio volvió a ella.

-como esta ella?- dijo como ausente pues en realidad estaba hablando consigo mismo pero la mujer contesto.

-lo siento señor no tengo esa información solo sé que debe venir de inmediato para Japón ya que en el documento que dejo el señor Henry se encuentra su nombre, debe de estar presente en el proceso de lectura del testamento.

Estaba aún mas desconcertado, eran demasiadas cosas primero le decían que su amigo de la infancia murió, luego que debía ir a Japón por que formaba parte de su testamento, que estaba pasando? no lo entendía, porque Henry lo pondría en su testamento después de tantos años de no verse ni saber nada de él.

La mujer de nuevo lo saco de sus pensamientos -bien señor Ishida espero que haya entendido la importancia de su presencia aquí, le pido que venga lo antes posible a Japón y se contacte con migo, adiós- y la llamada se corto antes de que Yamato pudiera responder

-que es todo esto?- se dijo para si mismo pero ese nombre volvió a su mente y se pregunto cómo estaría ella - Estoy seguro de que está destrozada, Henry era todo lo que tenia-con un gran pesar en el alma tomo su teléfono y marco un numero rápidamente- hola ken si soy yo necesito que prepares el avión de inmediato.

La persona al otro lado tenía una vos algo gruesa pero al mismo tiempo dulce -Yamato que sucede? porque suenas tan nervioso, paso algo?- dijo con preocupación.

-no pasa nada te explicare en cuando llegue ahí, dime, en cuanto tiempo podríamos llegar a Japón?

El joven respondió rápidamente -Japón? Bueno, dependería de que parte de Japón estamos hablando, quieres ir a Tokio?

-no a Odaiba y quiero llegar lo antes posible- decía serio el rubio.

Ken se quedo en silencio un momento como si lo pensara un rato y luego respondió - no puedo decirte el tiempo exacto hasta mirar la ruta y como está el clima pero creo que podrían ser como unas 4 horas como máximo, si el clima está a nuestro favor.

Eso pareció alegrarlo un poco y más animado respondió-perfecto ten todo listo en una hora salgo para haya.

El joven en la otra línea pareció notar el cambio de ánimo del rubio y también más alegre dijo -bien, preparare todo para salir lo antes posible - y llamada termina.

Después de cortar Yamato se acerco a uno de los ventanales y miro de nuevo al cielo pero esta vez no se dirigía a ella ya que sus pensamientos estaban en otro _cielo_ y en medio de su trance dijo -en unas cuantas horas volveré a verte - la voz de Yamato sonaba triste y angustiada y no era para menos en solo en unas horas volvería a la ciudad que hace tantos años llamo hogar y también volvería a verla, a ella, a _**Sora**__._ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sirvienta que llegaba para avisarle que la cena estaba lista le agradeció y las despacho, ahora debía avisar a sus amigos de su repentino viaje sabía que no lo aceptarían tan fácilmente en especial mimi pero no tenía otra opción tenía que ir y más importante aún _quería ir, _se dirigió al comedor y pensó en cómo decirle a mimi, sabía que ella quería que hablara con sus padres para comunicarles de la buena noticia, ese era el primero y peor de los obstáculos que debía enfrentar ¨SU NOVIA¨.

**Nota de la autora**

Bueno que les pareció? Como ya dije antes pido disculpas por el retraso :(

Pero creo que valió la pena esperar o no? Jaja por fin aparece la punta del icebergesto solo es el principio no se me pongan impacientes les prometo que recompensare muy bien su paciencia en el próximo capítulo ya podrán ver claramente hacia donde se dirige la historia.

Si tienen alguna duda no tengo problema para aclararlas también espero sugerencias.

Algo muy importante es agradecer a las personas que son fieles a es este fic de verdad no saben la felicidad que me da, es por ustedes que escribo y que me rompo el coco hasta que algo me salga bien jaja de verdad muchísimas gracias por demostrarme que les gusta mi trabajo esa es la mejor recompensa para mí y será muy bien dirigida, es decir voy a dar lo mejor para no decepcionarlos y que les guste cada día más, bueno mucho blablabla como dice mi mamá mejor cierro la boca y me despido nos leemos en un próximo capítulo :)


	4. dulces lagrimas

Bueno para empezar FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO ANO NUEVO! disculpen la demora estaba muy ocupada con la universidad y entre trabajos y exámenes no me daba tiempo de escribir, pero creo que este capítulo vale la pena la espera, tal vez sea exagerada pero a mí me gusto, ya me dirán ustedes.

Digimon no me pertenece y tampoco estos personajes, solo me pertenece esta historia espero les guste.

Lagrimas Dulces

Ya te dije que no es necesario que me acompañe, ya estoy grande y sé cómo llegar a casa sola- dijo la pelirroja menor con molestia dirigiéndose a la mayor.

-sabes que no me gusta que salgas sola, mucho menos de noche, Ryo te acompañara y es todo- determino aun más fuerte la colorina.

-te digo que no es necesario- bajando un poco su tono de vos la menor trato de explicar sus razones- no quiero que te quedes sola, si pudiera me quedaría contigo pero mi madre es un completo dolor de cabeza que no entiende razones - estaba verdaderamente molesta con su madre por no permitirle quedarse más con Sora a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba alegando que ambas tenían planeado un viaje para esa fecha y no pensaba posponerlo por nada- el solo recordarlo la ponía más nerviosa pero intento controlarse en nada ayudaba explotar en ese momento.

Sora observaba las caras que hacia la menor mientras parecía recordar el motivo por el cual debía partir lo antes posible y sonrió, pensó que aunque Ruki tratara de ser diferente a su madre no podía negar que eran igual de tercas, después de todo sabia que ella solo buscaba el bien de su hija y quería pasar el tiempo que podía con ella - a quien me recordara?- Dijo con sarcasmo rodando los ojos la colorina como respuesta a lo que Ruki había dicho antes, esto solo provoco que una mirada de molestia se formara en los ojos de la menor.

-como sea, ya te dije que no quiero ir con él, no lo necesito- dijo determinante cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada del rostro de su prima.

-y yo dije que iras y es todo Ruki, no me contradigas - la colorina cambio su habitual tono dulce por uno de molestia, lo cual provocaba un poco de miedo en los presentes, todos sabían que no era bueno hacer enojar a Sora - tu madre también te necesita, esta es la forma que tiene para sentirse bien, además este tiempo a solas me ayudara a pensar, después de todo la soledad también es un buen compañero en ocasiones – bajo un poco la mirada y una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios.

La menor se preocupo por este cambio repentino, de verdad no quería irse y dejar a su prima sola, sabía que esta no estaba bien así que intento una vez más convencerla y acercándose a ella firmemente con un tono bajo y dulce dijo- me quedare Sora, para mi es más importante estar contigo ahora que cualquier viaje, ya lo decidí.

En ese momento una persona que había permanecido en silencio hablo - es suficiente, si tu prima ha dicho que quiere que vayas respeta su decisión y no la contradigas, entendido niña- todo lo dijo tranquilo con los ojos cerrados mientras permanecía recostado en el marco de la puerta.

Obviamente la interferencia de _esa persona_ no le agrado a la más joven del salón y dispuesta a enfrentarlo se preparo para atacarlo, pero no lo hizo ya que en ese momento sintió como las pequeñas manos de su prima sujetaban su muñeca, se giro para reclamarle pero al ver que tenía sus dos rubíes ojos fijos en ella no pudo decir nada, en ese momento sora casi suplicante hablo – por favor no quiero peleas, solo haz lo que te digo, por favor – en sus ojos pudo ver sufrimiento y cansancio, tal vez, solo quería estar un rato a solas, no quería causarle más problemas y si necesitaba de esta excusa para estar sola ella no sería la que se lo negase, pasando sobre su orgullo y dejando de lado su preocupación accedió al pedido y fue a buscar sus maletas para salir rumbo a su casa en compañía de la persona que tanto detestaba, después de todo solo serian unas horas las que tendría que soportarlo.

Luego de ver que la joven subía a su habitación dirigió su azul mirada hacia su novia, la veía tan frágil e indefensa pero aún así ella insistía en parecer fuerte y no complicar la vida de los demás, esto le daba tanta ternura pero a la vez impotencia, no encontraba la forma de ayudarla, quería abrazarla y besarla para que supiera que estaba con ella pero no lo creyó conveniente, aún así no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella, tal vez sería mejor que.. - no te preocupes estaré bien- al escuchar esto se giro y vio a su novia mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, esto sorprendió al ojiazul, acaso lo conocía tanto?, sonrió, claro que lo conocía, habían estado juntos desde la preparatoria, con la sonrisa intacta en su rostro se acerco a la chica para depositar un suave beso en su frente- estarás bien mientras vuelvo? -sí, no te preocupes tanto, de todas formas debo descansar un poco, me siento muy cansada- esta se abrazo a la cintura de su novio todavía sentada en el sofá, él acaricio lenta y suavemente sus cabellos rojizos mirándola con ternura, sabía que ella quería llorar, pero no lo haría estando ellos allí, esa era la verdadera razón por la cual quería que acompañara a Ruki, iba a decir algo pero el sonido de los zapatos de la menor bajando por las escaleras lo detuvo, sintió como su novia se separaba de él y se levantaba para acompañarlos a la puerta, él también camino en su dirección y miro a la muchacha a quien acompañaría, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, llevaba puesta una playera color turquesa y unos jeans ajustados, era ciertamente muy bonita, hermosa dirían algunos pero para él la belleza no lo era todo, su carácter fuerte le daba ese brillo a su presencia, la hacía "diferente", la observo un poco más, tenía un hermoso cuerpo y al igual que Sora poseía unos ojos hermosos, solo se diferenciaban en el color, pues ella los tenia de un color entre gris y lila, piel blanca y delicada , unos labios rosas y carnosos, tan apetitosos, que ganas tenia de…, Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se asusto, como podía estar pensando en eso, ella era la prima de su novia, era como su familia, era un pervertido, esa clase de pensamientos nunca más deberían aparecer. Mientras se regañaba mentalmente Sora deposito su pequeña mano sobre su hombro y lo despertó de su pequeña pelea interna, la observo a los ojos, estaba preocupada por su comportamiento extraño, era tan linda, no cavia duda de que era la mujer perfecta para estar a su lado, tan comprensiva, tan dulce, tan ella, sonrió y le dijo con la mirada que todo estaba bien o al menos eso quería creer, ella pareció entenderlo y sonrió, él deposito un beso en sus pequeños labios y se retiro en compañía de la menor.

Luego de asegurarse de que salieran del edificio la pelirroja volvió a su departamento y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, observo un momento el vacio y se descontrolo, no podía evitarlo más, sus lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos rubí como una cascada, sentía que se le iba el alma, había aguantado todo el día, estaba cansada, dolida y molesta, sí, molesta, porque debía pasarle a ella, porque a su hermano habiendo tantas personas en Japón tenía que ser su hermano, POR QUE?No lo entendía, debía ser una confusión del destino pues su hermano no se merecía un final tan horrible, podían decir que nadie en este mundo es santo y todos merecemos la muerte, pero su hermano no, él era diferente, él no se merecía esto, se tiro al piso y lloro, lloro como nunca había llorado, grito, zapateo, tiro todo lo que tenía a su alcance y luego se detuvo, ya no tenía fuerzas ,solo quería dormir, ahí donde estaba, en el piso frio, como lo estaba su corazón en ese momento, estaba cerrando los ojos cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, no podía ser Ryo el tenia llave y aunque la haya olvidado todavía era muy pronto para que regresara, quien podría ser, no quería abrir, no ahora, pero volvieron a insistir, de verdad que no quería levantarse de donde estaba tirada pero podía ser Yolei, le dijo que pasaría por su casa, se levanto y se limpio como pudo la cara y una vez más el timbre sonó, sí, debía ser ella quien más seria tan insistente, abrió la puerta de mala gana, ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla solo le ordeno que entrara, pero no escucho ningún sonido, se giro dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas cosas a su amiga, pero con lo que se encontró fue algo muy distinto a lo que esperaba, era un hombre, no mas bien un joven, solo pudo quedarse callada y observarlo, intento decir algo pero no le salían las palabras, él solo la observo, de nuevo quiso hablar pero las palabras seguían sin salir, en ese momento el joven hablo – _Sora?_- la voz varonil del joven provoco un mar de sentimientos en ella, pero solo lo observo, el joven volvió a hablar- disculpa creo que no me reconoces soy- y las palabras salieron solas desde los labios que anteriormente se negaban a dejar salir algún sonido- _Yamato- _lo dijo como un susurro pero él la escucho y asintió con la cabeza, fue ahí que no pudo contenerse y se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensarlo mucho y lloro, lloro en su pecho como lo había hecho hace unos minutos, el solo la abrazo, le hizo sentir el calor sus brazos y la atrajo más a su pecho, con cuidado la introdujo a la casa y cerró la puerta, en ese momento se desmoronaron ambos sobre el suelo, el tenia su espalda contra la puerta y ella permanecía aun en sus brazos, sobre su pecho llorando, el coloco su mano sobre su cabeza y la acaricio- todo estará bien pajarito , ya estoy aquí- le dijo como a una niña pequeña, era extraño pero se sentía tan bien al escuchar eso, duraron unos minutos así o eso creyó Sora, se calmo de apoco y lentamente se separo de él, lo observo todavía con lagrimas en las mejillas, él las limpio acariciando dulcemente su rostro y sonrió, el mundo se detuvo en ese instante, solo existían ellos dos, ella también sonrió, pero el hechizo termino, el timbre sonó y ambos despertaron de su trance, ella se levanto primero y él la siguió, se separaron de la puerta y ella la abrió.

-Que sucede cariño intente abrir la puerta pero algo la trancaba así que toque el timbre- Ryo había llegado, observo los ojos hinchados de su novia y se alarmo - Sora estas bien, te sientes mal, quieres un té?- dijo entrando en la habitación fue ahí cuando lo vio, se sorprendió, no esperaba encontrarse con alguien en el departamento de su novia, su reacción más lógica fue atacarlo, pero luego se detuvo, abrazo a Sora para protegerla y pregunto- quien eres?- para su sorpresa fue Sora quien respondió- es Yamato un amigo de la infancia- Ryo la observo, vio como se sonrojaba y observo al muchacho, era alto, rubio, ojos azules, _algo apuesto_, nada especial, lo miro con recelo, el rubio pareció entender su mirada y se apresuro a decir- es un gusto conocerte soy Yamato Ishida- extendió su mano para que el moreno la tomara, este accedió de mala gana separándose de la pelirroja- soy Ryo Akiyama, novio de Sora (realzando la palabra novio), que te trae por aquí?- el rubio respondió bajando la cabeza y colocando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón – bueno.. en realidad no sé bien que hago aquí, solo sé que es donde debo estar en este momento- esto sorprendió tanto al moreno como a la pelirroja pero no dijeron nada, el rubio se dio cuenta del incomodo silencio y decidió hablar – no me mal interpreten, vine porque estaba preocupado por Sora, pero en realidad no se qué debo hacer aquí- estaba algo sonrojado por exponer sus razones tan de repente, la pelirroja sonrió instintivamente y se acerco a Yamato para tomar sus manos – gracias Yamato no sabes lo contenta que me siento de verte después de tanto tiempo, es una lástima que debió ser por una razón tan triste, pero aún así me hace feliz- Yamato lamento haber tocado el tema de verdad no quería hacerla sentir mal, pero Sora mostraba una sonrisa real y sincera en ese momento tanto él también sonrio –bien creo que es un poco tarde Ishida ya deberías irte, Sora debe descansar, como comprenderás hoy fue un día agotador- dicia el moreno mientras retiraba las manos de su novia de las del rubio, ciertamente no le gustaba tanta intimidad entre ambos y más en su presencia, que se creían que era –es verdad lo siento mucho planeaba venir de mañana pero quería ver como se encontraba Sora lo antes posible- dijo el rubio con una de las manos sobre la cabeza en señal de pena – no hay problema llamare un taxi para que te lleve a tu hotel- Ryo estaba en verdad ansioso por deshacerse de él, ya estaba marcando el número de la parada de taxis cuando Sora hablo –si viniste directamente aquí quiere decir que probablemente aún no has buscado un hotel no es verdad – bueno pensaba buscarlo luego de salir de aquí- dijo el rubio serio – entonces porque no te quedas esta noche?- todos los presentes menos la que hablaba se sorprendieron ante la invitación, Yamato solo permaneció en silencio mientras Ryo casi muere de un infarto, Sora continuo -Esta zona está un poco apartada de la zona turística por lo tanto no hay hoteles por aquí solo edificios departamentales y dudo mucho que quieran alquilarte un cuarto a esta hora será mejor que te quedes y busques mañana- todo lo dijo tranquila y segura, quien no estaba nada tranquilo era el moreno y no tardo en demostrarlo -qué! Cómo? Quedarse aquí? Es imposible no hay habitaciones- dijo apurado, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que ese sujeto se quedara en el departamento de su novia –no digas tonterías Ruki acaba de irse y el cuarto de huéspedes esta vacio puede quedarse ahí, además es mi culpa que se le haya hecho tarde para buscar un hotel- dijo la pelirroja enrojeciéndose un poco, claro, eso no paso desapercibido por el moreno, que se supone que debía pensar con eso, a que se refería con ¡FUE MI CULPA QUE SE LE HAYA HECHO TARDE! acaso llevaban mucho rato juntos?, iba a negarse rotundamente pero el rubio hablo – no es necesario Sora tomare un taxi eh iré a buscar un hotel aún no es tan tarde, solo son las 00:30 aún debe haber algo abierto- dijo luego de mirar su reloj, Sora sonrió por ese acto y dijo –donde crees que estas Yamato, estamos en Odaiba si tienes suerte las tiendas están abiertas hasta las 23:05, es imposible que encuentres algo abierto ahora, será mejor que te quedes, además eso me dejaría más tranquila- dijo usando su mirada de perrito, el rubio dudo un poco, no es que no quisiera pero no era idiota, podía sentir como el novio de Sora lo acecinaba con la mirada cada vez que estaba cerca de ella y no quería imaginarse que le haría si se quedaba ahí, miro a la colorina, realmente parecía preocupada y después de todo fue hasta ahí para hacerla sentir mejor, no? –está bien solo será esta noche, claro si a tu novio no le molesta?- continuo mirando al moreno que tenía una cara de endemoniado

Ese rubio era uno idiota como se atrevía a aceptar la invitación de Sora en su cara, que descaro, pero había dicho que si él no se oponía verdad? – claro que…- iba a continuar pero la mirada de amenaza de sora era clara "dices algo que no me guste y tendrás problemas", suspiro – claro que puedes quedarte después de todo la dueña de casa te invito- todo lo dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa fingida, Yamato quiso reír pero se aguanto, era muy obvio que no quería que estuviese ahí pero Sora tenía otros planes –bien esta todo resuelto te quedaras en el cuarto de huéspedes, ven, te mostrare donde esta, Ryo trae la maleta de Yamato- ordeno _sutilmente _su linda y tierna novia –Que? porque yo? acaso no lo puede subir él?- el moreno protesto pero la pelirroja lo acecino literalmente con la mirada- es nuestro invitado no seas grosero y sube la maleta de una vez de acuerdo?- Ryo conocía ese tono _dulce _era el de "o lo haces o lo haces" así que accedió de mala gana, cuando Sora quería algo no tenía nada de linda y dulce así que era mejor obedecer si apreciaba su vida como estaba – No es necesario puedo cargarlo yo- Dijo el rubio acercando sus manos a su maleta para tomarla pero la colorina fue más rápida y le arrebato la maleta para dársela a Ryo –Para nada, eres mi invitado Yamato, anda ven sube de prisa- tomo una de las manos del rubio y lo guio hasta arriba de las escaleras sin que este pudiera negarse claro, a Yamato esto le recordaba cuando eran niños, Sora era muy dulce y tierna pero si algo se le metía en la cabeza era misión imposible hacerle cambiar de idea y si lo intentabas debías atenerte a las consecuencias, sonrió por ese recuerdo ella no había cambiado en eso, a pesar de todo se sentía muy feliz de estar en ese lugar.

-N/A: bueno que tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y que la demora haya valido la pena, sé que a muchos les parece un poco extraña la pareja de Ryo y Sora pero me pareció la indicada para esta historia y respecto a Henri, bueno no es que yo tenga algo contra él por eso lo mate, es solo que creí que si tenía que ponerle un hermano a Sora solo podían ser Henri o Koushirou y como tengo planes distintos para Koushirou en este fic el tenia que seguir vivo, en fin espero que me digan que les pareció y mil gracias por leer mi fic ESO ME HACE FELIZ:D por cierto FELIZ ANIVERSARIO SORATO xDK


End file.
